Poker Face
by bitchy-broken
Summary: kneekeyta prompt to mmfd fandom on Tumblr:You know that meme or whatever where it's like reading smutty fanfic with a straight face vs. reading fluffy fanfic with flailing arms and cheek hurting grins? Well could someone/everyone possibly maybe write a modern day au where Finn is crushing on Rae and he sits behind her in class and on the bus and they sometimes talk but not a lot b
Work Text:

"Make it quick Stace? I'm in a hurry. Finn barked at his ex girlfriend as he tried to step away from her.

Finn was agitated that Stacey Stringfellow was holding him up when he was in a hurry. If he didn't rush he wouldn't get a seat where he could see Rachel Earl.

He wanted to find a seat close enough to her to afford a view of her face and so he could smell her wonderful fruity aroma. His main aim was to eventually bag the seat right next to her so he could feel her body next to his. He thought that being next to her might force her to notice him for a change. He even imagined that he could accidentally nudge her until she dropped her bloody phone and finally paid him some attention. Sure she occasionally chatted to him about music and joked about his status at the school as a stud. But he wanted her to be think of him that way and not consider him a joke.

"I don't wanna be rude Stace, but I gotta go, I'm gonna miss me bus." Finn tried to be polite and not let on that he only went on the bus to stare at Rachel Earl for the whole journey home.

"Oi, you can't just go, I was asking if you wanted to meet up with us later." Finn cringed with irritation at the horrible pout and hair twirling Stacey always did when she spoke to him. He didn't want to date someone who thought acting like a child was attractive. He just wanted a girl with wit, brains and sexy curves. He just wanted Rachel Earl.

"Soz Stace, but I already told you, we're not compatible. We don't like any of the same stuff. We just don't make sense. We're ancient history, I'm sorry to be harsh but there won't be an us again." He motioned between them to emphasise his point before he walked away.

She needed to know, He'd told her before but he hoped his bluntness would end her persistence. He only went out with her because she pretended she was kind and liked decent music. He couldn't believe he went out with her for a whole month before he noticed what a bitch she was. He always felt embarrassed that he fell for her lies.

Now Rachel Earl really did seem like his type of girl and he had to run to make it to the bus on time. He wouldn't be able to handle another bus trip home with a seat in front of hers, without being able see her face when she concentrated deeply at the words on her phone. He was impressed with how smart she was, that she was always learning something. He knew from her serious face that she was doing something important like researching her homework or reading the news.

He was glad to see her at the end of the queue as he approached. Her position in the line meant she wouldn't be able to sit at the very back and he would have more chance of a seat near her or maybe even next to her.

The last time he managed to get near her in the queue she spoke to him, she recommend some old bands from the 1990's. He was elated that she gave him some attention and the music she recommended was excellent. And after that conversation she even followed him back on Twitter, he couldn't have been happier that day. He spent the evening snooping at her posts and Instagram pictures. But that still wasn't enough, he wanted more of her, he wanted to stalk her Facebook page. No He wanted her Facebook page to say in a relationship with Finn Nelson.

"Are you alright Finn?"

Finn was so busy wondering what it would feel like to kiss her and feel her soft curves next to his body that he didn't realise he was staring. "Erm, sorry. I went over a bit then."

"I know, you were gawping at us. I wondered if something were wrong." She scratched her face and shuffled her feet from side to side clearly uncomfortable with his intense attention.

Finn felt bad that he made her feel self conscious. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I were just thinking about those albums you recommended, they were great. I were just wondering if you had anymore suggestions?"

She smirked and replied. "Erm yeah, I've got loads. Give us your number and I'll what's app yer." He loved her sarcastic tone when she responded 'Erm yeah'. He always enjoyed overhearing her funny, sarcastic tone when she spoke to her mates.

Finn couldn't help but look directly down Rae's top when she leaned forward to pass him her phone. Her jugs were the best thing he had ever seen and he felt he could quite happily set up home in her cleavage.

Finn blushed that his improper thoughts had caused movement in his underpants as he tapped his number into her phone. He was so happy with this development in their friendship and still a little aroused by the image of her boobs. That memory would remain in his brain until the of time.

They climbed onto the bus and Rae headed straight towards a girl Finn didn't recognise. He wondered why she always chose to sit next to the quiet loners when there was always a few people including himself that she was friendly with. But after some thought he assumed that she wanted some peace to do the stuff that she needed to do on her phone.

The only spot left for Finn was directly behind her. That meant he wouldn't be able to look at her but at least He'd be near her. He could bask in wonderful scent of apples that alway emanated from her.

He smiled as he walked past her and felt a flutter in his chest when she smiled in response. That was the second beautiful smile directed at him in one day. He had to think about something else before the semi he was sporting developed into a full on hard-on. He tried to get comfy in the cramped space but the the developing bulge in his trousers didn't make it easy. He knew she wouldn't speak to him on the journey as she was already reading something on her phone. He tried to see what she was up to but she had the phone in front of her obscuring his view . He decided to muck about on his phone to help pass the time.

The traffic was so bad and the trip home was taking much longer than usual. Finn had already checked all of his social media and sent a few texts and was left just bored and uncomfortable. He needed to get home; the sooner he arrived home the sooner he would be able to sort out his aching nob. He decided the best way to pass the time was go to sleep so he removed his jacket and rolled it up so he could use it as a cushion against the window.

But he was surprised and delighted to see that his new position afforded a view of Rachel  
Earl's phone and she definitely wasn't reading the news.

Finn's eyes bulged, his mouth gawped open and his trousers became even tighter as he read the words on her screen:-

She runs her hands down his muscular form. The skin on his lower abdomen feels so delicate and smooth. She's caressing the skin, moving her hands further and further down until he gasps with excitement.

She knows he is ready, she knows he wants her to take him in her hand but she continues to tease and tickle the skin on his lower stomach until he begs her for more.

He won't beg though, he will lay tied to the bed naked all day, enjoying every moment of the delicious agony.

He thrust his hips so that his hard cock rubbed against the curve of her stomach.

Finn was so surprised and aroused by what she was reading that he made a rather muffled aroused groan swiftly followed by a loud whisper. "How can you read that with such a straight face?" He asked still slack jawed and impressed.

She jumped slightly at hearing his voice and immediately locked her phone. But she turned and smirked at him. "It's one of my many talents Mr Nelson!" She pursed her lips slightly like she was blowing him a kiss, she raised her eyebrows and popped her earbuds in and turned to face forward again.

Finn felt bewildered, happy and extremely horny for the rest of the journey. He was relieved that Rachel's stop was first as he didn't want her to see his massive erection.

As soon as he arrived home he ran to his bedroom to polish the family jewels and await her message.

Finn spent the remainder of the evening staring at his phone waiting for her message but it never came. By 1:00 am he gave up and went to bed disappointed.

Finn was so tired he had to drag himself out of bed the next morning as he spent the whole night constantly checking his phone. He knew she wouldn't be messaging him at 3:00 am but he was still checking in the early hours. He looked like shit and would have to rush to meet his mates for a lift to school. He always got a lift with his friends Archie, Izzy and Chloe before college as he knew Rachel didn't catch the bus in the mornings. He looked about for her a few times and noticed she got dropped off by woman he assumed was her mum.

His best mate Archie ripped the piss out of him for whole drive wanting to find out why he looked like crap. He decided to fess up and admit that he was waiting to hear from Rachel. It turned out Chloe was old friends with her and she reassured him that Rae (she called her Rae) probably didn't realise how important her music recommendations were. But she also said that she would definitely be putting together a list for him if she said she would. That made him feel a little better. He was worried that she might be pissed off that he was reading the smut on the phone over her shoulder and without her permission. Perhaps she even realised that he wanted to do those smutty things with her and was disgusted by the idea.

He looked around for her at lunch time but didn't see her anywhere. He'd just had to see the day through to the end and rush for the bus as usual in the hope of getting close enough to receive any kind of attention from her.

When he got there she was already in the line and avidly reading her phone. Finn started to feel hard just thinking about what she was up to. She had that serious look on her face which probably meant she was enjoying some soft porn. She lifted her head to smirk at him when he joined the queue.

She left her spot in the queue to join him which sent his heart soaring. "Howdy Mr Nelson, you alright? You look a bit red." She placed her hand on his shoulder looking concerned.

He didn't want to tell her what he was imaging so he had to pretend he was hot and removed his jacket and tied it around his waist. He thought he spotted her checking out his package when he tied his jacket and he needed to divert her attention before she spotted something that could have her eye out.

"I hope you've been writing your rec list on that for us?" Finn asked pointing at her phone.

"Yer, I've written yer a long list, but I didn't get time to finish last night as I had a load of homework." She gave him a genuine smile and his whole body relaxed with relief. He was glad he hadn't pissed her off by violating her privacy.

Finn wasn't sure why he said it, but he thanked her for using her spare time helping him when she could be reading. He smirked at her and looked at her phone when he said it. He meant to flirt with her but he sounded like a dick and he could have kicked himself for it.

She smiled and said she didn't mind at all, that she had all of the time in the world for that stuff. But then she got on the bus and sat with the quiet girl again. He managed to find a spot two rows behind but in the other aisle so he could watch her face as she read her naughty story.

She waved goodbye at him when she left the bus and he rushed home to do the same as he did the day before; to beat his meat and wait to hear from her.

He waited until late again and she still hadn't messaged him.

Finn started to wonder whether one of her many talents also included torturing lads with a crush on her. She seemed pretty good at that. He realised she wasn't interested and gave up at midnight promising himself to just get a good night's sleep and forget about her.

Finn woke up the next morning before his alarm went off thinking he heard his phone. Usually he'd ignore it but he was still holding out for a message from the delectable Miss Earl.

He ran straight over to his desk where his phone was charging and he noticed a few Twitter dm's from the gorgeous girl herself.

• Hi Mr Nelson, I tried to message u last night but it looks like the No you gave us was for an Archie Taylor.

• He was very grateful for my rec tho & has promised to obtain a copy of Pulp's Different Class as soon as he can :)

• Anyway, I didn't want u to think I forgot u. So send us your No if u still want & I'll rec you some more. Cheers M'dear Rae. X

Finn was so happy he was grinning insanely. She had gone out of her way to let him know she didn't forget him and she ended the last message with a kiss. What he wouldn't do to get her to kiss him!

He replied straight away apologising for the mistake and thanking her for the Pulp recommendation. He gave her the right number and asked is she wanted to go to the record store with him after school. He pressed the button before he could back out. He was sick of admiring her from afar and wanted to get to know her. He wanted that scenario he read on her phone to be about him and her. He wanted her to tie him naked to a bed and tickle and tease him to climax.

Those thoughts sent him running to the bathroom for a cold shower. He needed to learn how to deal with his body's reaction to this girl without constant playing with himself. The thought of his impending maths exam and the freezing temperature of the shower helped him achieve the goal on this occasion.

When he returned to his room he had a What's App message from her. He liked the picture she had as her icon, it wasn't a pouting selfie like he was used to seeing. It was a gorgeous natural picture of her smiling. He opened up the message desperate to see her response:-

• Yeah ok, I'd like that.

• Excellent, you can share your superior music knowledge with me then. Heart eyes

Finn hoped his love eyes weren't too full on. He didn't want to scare her off. But he did want her to know how much he like her.

• Yes, but you'll owe me a brew after all that hard work!

• I think if you're sharing all that knowledge with me I could stretch to a cake with that cuppa.:)

• Cool, it's a date, shall I meet you at the front of college?

Finn couldn't contain his excitement. She just said it was a date, did she mean it?

• Can't wait, I'll see you out front at 3:30 :)

• Cool, see u later. X

• Laters. X

Finn was so excited by the idea of a date with Rae that he decided to get changed. He usually wore a band tee with jeans, but he wanted to look his best in case it was a date. Chloe and Izzy were always telling him that he looked well good in a fitted tee so he decided to wear a tight fit black tee with his favourite fitted red jeans. They were his favourite jeans because he had been told on more than one occasion that his arse looked good enough to bite in them.

After spritzing himself all over in CK One he had to run to make it to college. Archie and the girls would be waiting for him again.

Finn headed straight for his math test and wasn't even worried about it anymore. The day went slowly waiting to see her though. He didn't bump into her all day which made him nervous. Perhaps she wasn't well, or she changed her mind or she was just fucking with him.

When the end of the day finally arrived Finn rushed to the bogs to run his fingers through his hair and to spray yet more aftershave all over himself. He rushed to the front gates and waited biting his fingers. He didn't need to be so anxious though as she arrived just a couple of minutes after him looking knockout. She was wearing blue skinny jeans that were tucked into really sexy mid calf length boots with a black tight fitting retro Oasis tee. Finn was certain his mouth was hanging at her sexiness when she approached.

She smiled and told him he looked hot and he chucked like toddler at her flattering words. When he contained himself he said he was nothing compared to her and kissed her cheek. He lingered for a moment wanting to drown in that familiar fruity scent.

She asked if he wanted to walk to the record shop and he held his hand hoping she would take it. She hesitated at first but accepted with a wry smile.

When they arrived at Town Records, Rae passed him a detailed list of artists and albums stating which were her favourites. He already had both Blur and Oasis's back catalogue based on her previous suggestions so opted for Pulp and Ocean Colour Scene to start with. They chuckled and chatted as they went around the record shop. Rae picked up Blur's new album and Finn offered to buy if for her. She looked overwhelmed when he offered and asked him why.

"Because we're on a date and I'm paying." He smiled and brushed his thumb over the top her hand.

She looked like she was going to argue with him but she just kissed on the cheek and said that she would pay for the tea and cake then.

He couldn't wipe the goofy smile off his face and just nodded his acceptance.

Finn paid at the till and asked Rae where she wanted to go next. She grabbed his hand, grinning almost as much as him and dragged him to a cafe a few doors down. Rae ordered them a pot of tea and some Chelsea buns and they waited quietly, blushing and occasionally giggling at one another.

After their order arrived Rae finally broke the silence. "I didn't think you'd want to speak to us ever again after you read what I wrote." She blushed placing her hand on her phone.

"What? What did you write?" Finn was confused, she'd written him a really helpful rec list but there wasn't anything embarrassing about that.

She looked at her phone again, "Well yer know? The stuff you read over me shoulder. It were just fantasy, I didn't mean to disrespect yer by writing you tied to the bed and…." She bit her lip with embarrassment realising he didn't know the story was about him.

He felt even happier if that was even possible. "Are you saying that the sexy story I saw on yer phone was about us?" He was giggling with glee.

She chuckled noticing his enthusiasm and nodded shyly biting her bottom lip with her cheeks tinged pink.

"I'm so chuffed, I didn't see much but what I did read were very arousing. I imagined you doing it to us and had to go straight home and take care of business." He motioned to his privates. "The best I ever hoped for was to sit next to yer on the bus. But now you've got me hopes up. I don't s'pose you wanna do it for real some time?" He suggested cheekily, knowing he was pushing his luck.

"Maybe at some point." She laughed. "How about we start off with you sitting next to us on the bus tomorrow?"

The end.


End file.
